


Lethal

by Scalytta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt No Comfort, Multi, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalytta/pseuds/Scalytta
Summary: Hanamaki menahan napas. Mengabaikan kobaran api tak terlihat yang mulai merangsak masuk. Pandangannya kabur. Ia sama sekali tidak berani bersuara.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Matsukawa Issei/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Lethal

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate  
> Story © Scalytta  
> .  
> Prompt (by Kopi Luwak) : "One kiss from you is lethal"
> 
> The author doesn't make any profit in publishing the story

* * *

.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri. Terutama paru-paru, tenggorokan, serta mulutnya. Seakan ada yang menyayat organ dalamnya.

Hanamaki terbatuk, memuntahkan puluhan kelopak warna-warni yang terlumuri cairan pekat merah. Sudut matanya mengeluarkan setitik air. Jatuh, turun mengalir melewati pipinya. Napasnya tersengal, ia terisak hebat. Setiap oksigen yang coba ia hirup melahirkan rasa sakit baru. Tapi jika ia coba untuk berhenti bernapas, paru-parunya terasa terbakar. Siap menghanguskan dirinya menjadi abu.

"Makki?"

Suara itu membuat tubuhnya membeku. Oikawa Tooru ada di luar. Tepat di depan pintu toilet tempatnya meringkuk dengan menyedihkan.

Refleks, Hanamaki menahan napas. Mengabaikan kobaran api tak terlihat yang mulai merangsak masuk. Pandangannya kabur. Ia sama sekali tidak berani bersuara.

"Kau buang air besar atau apa? Pelatih sudah menunggu, lho."

Menghitung sampai sepuluh untuk menenangkan diri, Hanamaki berdeham pelan. Berusaha menormalkan suaranya yang serak dan bergetar tidak terkendali.

"A—aku sedang diare. Duluan saja!"

Suaranya tercekat, sangat kentara bahwa ia tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi alasan diare membuat Oikawa tidak mencurigainya sama sekali.

Menyuarakan rasa jijik, sang kapten menjawab, "Ew, ya sudah, biar kukabari pelatih. Oh iya, kalau nanti kau kebetulan melihat Matsun, tolong seret dia ke gym. Sudah tiga kali dia tidak datang latihan. Sampai jumpa!"

Oikawa pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya. Dan sungguh, Hanamaki bersyukur. Dia yakin jika dia harus membuka mulut lagi, yang akan keluar hanyalah kelopak bunga bodoh dan rintihan menyedihkannya.

Seakan merespon arah pikiran pria itu, sensasi gatal dan rasa mengganjal kembali menyelimutinya. Hanamaki lagi-lagi terbatuk hebat sampai-sampai dia tersedak oleh beberapa bunga yang gagal ia paksa keluar melalui tenggorokannya. Darah segar mengotori bibir serta dagunya. Mengistirahatkan dahinya di permukaan tembok keramik, ia hanya bisa menutup mata erat dan berharap rasa sakit ini segera terlewati.

.

* * *

.

Hanamaki baru bisa keluar dari toilet sepuluh menit kemudian. Langkahnya gontai. Seluruh tubuhnya berteriak protes. Memohon padanya agar berhenti memaksakan diri dan menyerah. Tapi Hanamaki adalah pria keras kepala. Ia menyeret kaki-kakinya menuju ruang ganti untuk bersiap ke gym.

Tanpa memedulikan kepalanya yang berdenyut tidak karuan dan pandangannya yang berkunang-kunang, Hanamaki menarik gagang pintu dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. Tubuhnya bertumpu penuh pada pintu, membuatnya terdorong paksa ketika pintu itu tanpa sengaja menjeblak terbuka karena ulahnya. Bersumpah serapah lemah, Hanamaki mencoba berdiri tegak sebelum menutup kembali pintu.

Saat itulah dia melihatnya.

Matsukawa Issei, di dalam ruang ganti—demi tuhan ini ruang ganti klub bola voli laki-laki—, menunduk dalam. Sibuk mencumbu seorang gadis manis nan mungil di pelukannya. Gadis itu merespon, mencengkeram punggung Matsukawa erat. Tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Tidak menyadari sama sekali Hanamaki yang dengan serampangan membuka pintu. Tidak menyadari Hanamaki yang berdiri kaku, menatap kosong pada mereka sebelum tubuhnya ambruk dan tanpa ampun membentur lantai dingin. Tidak menyadari napas Hanamaki yang makin menipis dengan kelopak bunga yang tanpa henti mengalir dari mulutnya yang terbuka. Tidak menyadari pria menyedihkan itu yang akhirnya menyerah, menutup mata.

Ciuman itu membunuhnya.

.

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
